


Snow Kiss

by LemonadeReaction



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Romance, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Hope and Josie experience their first snow day together as a couple.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Snow Kiss

Hope could not help but smile at the pure joy in Josie's face. This was their first snow day together, and Hope had never seen anyone so happy to see it.

"Isn't it just magical?" Josie said, looking around her with wonder. Her cheeks had turned a rosy shade of pink with the cold, and she was wearing a white knitted hat with a pom pom on top.

"It's quite lovely. And cold!" Hope said, laughing. Wrapping her arms around Josie, she held her close for a moment, feeling her heart glow with warmth at how happy the woman she loved was.

As she started to pull away, she was surprised when Josie tugged her towards her again. Josie's soft lips touched Hope's, and suddenly she forgot how cold she was. In this moment, nothing else existed: not the snow, not the houses and people around them. All that existed, and mattered, to Hope was Josie. Her mouth tasted slightly of peppermint, which Hope realised was a result of the candies she was eating on the bus ride they took into this village.

After some time, the women gently drew away from each other. In that moment, snow began to fall from the sky, the tiny snowflakes appearing not much bigger than specks of dust. Looking into Josie's eyes, Hope giggled as the snowflakes began to land on her girlfriend's dark lashes.

"I hope you put on waterproof mascara today!"

"Hope, hush. Enjoy the moment sweetheart. Right now, I'm not worried about anything. I love you." As she said the last three words, Josie wrapped her arms around Hope, and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"I love you too. Now _this_ is magical."


End file.
